A Wolf's Moon
by PunkRawkChick667
Summary: This is sorta like wolfs rain only the original characters dont come in at all.Sorry.:( Anyway, i hope you will still read this.I hope you like!Rating will go up by the fourth chapter.I only expect to write like twelve chapters.hope you likey!WARNING:Thos
1. Chapter one

**A Wolf's Moon**

The day of the full moon had come and Raine Linguston, Lynn Juiist and Alona Mikee had all been outside all day, waiting for night fall…waiting for their time to come…waiting for the full moon.

"Do you think it will ever go away? I mean,the curse?"Alona asked. Raine and Lynn shrugged. All of them had been best friends for years until the curse happened. The curse of a Wolf's Eyes. You see, if you stare into a few certain wolf's eyes, you can become cursed and on a full moon, you turn into a wolf.

Raine was the leader of the small pack. Her wolf was a white wolf with dark blue eyes. Alona's wolf was a brown one with light green eyes. Lynn's wolf was a black one with pinkish eyes. And all of them were known around the whole town. That's why they had moved up into the mountains of Asia, where they could be safe and not killed.

"What time is it?"Lynn asked. Alona looked at her watch and said, "A quarter till nine." Raine stared at the half sinken sun and sighed.

"Its almost time then,"she whispered, though loud enough so her friends could hear. Alona closed her eyes and let the breeze flow through her red-brown hair. She opened one of her saffire eyes so she could watch the rest of the sun setting behind the mountains.

"Where are we to go tonight Raine?"Lynn asked as the rest of the sun set behind the snow capped mountains.

"Where ever the wind leads us Lynn…where ever it leads us."Raine answered. The moon had just risen and Raine could feel her teeth growing.

"Its time."she said simply. Alona and Lynn gulped as their bodies took form of their wolves.

The transformance had stopped and Raine looked at her transformed friends. "Lets go.We have untill sun rise.To the west."Raine growled at the others. Lynn and Alona exchanged glances before following Raine into the depths of the winter night.

**Chapter one**

Raine, Lynn and Alona ran into the woods. They didn't dare stop. A hord of bandits were chasing them out of the town they tried to steal food from. They all had a bruised leg and Alona had gotten a cut on her face. They stopped as soon as they reached the dead middle of the forest.

"Alona, are you hurt badly?"Lynn barked with concern. She and Raine ran over to her and began to tend to Alona's wound. Alona panted heavily and nodded.

"Yes, I am alright Lynn. No worries."Alona breathed out. She was exhausted and she knew that her friends were too. Raine's ears pricked and she shot her head up. _Someone is approaching..._she thought.

"Lynn, Alona. Someone is coming near. Both of you stay here. I will be back in a moment."Raine growled feircly at them. Lynn and Alona watched their friend scamper deeper into the woods. Raine ran into the woods and hid in a bush. She knew she would have to protect her friends. Then she saw three boys walk out of the dense trees. She smelled the air. _Good...atleast they aren't bandits..._Raine thought exhaustedly. She was tired of running. One of the boys began to talk.

"You think there are some pretty good animals in this forest Riko?"the red headed one asked. The boy that Raine assumed to be Riko, who had silvery hair, shrugged.

"Who knows. What do you think Misune?"Riko said. Misune, a boy with black hair, shrugged. All boys were nicely built and handsome, but Raine refussed to let those thoughts continue.

"I don't know. But the thing I need right now is a woman. Right Tailon?"Misune said jokingly. Riko and the red head Tailon laughed. Raine growled in the bushes. All three boys stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear that?"Tailon asked his friends. The other two nodded. Raine mentally kicked herself but her wolf side was taking over fast. Right now she wanted to hurt them and keep them away. _One more step and they're mine..._Raine thought. She needed to protect her friends. It was her duty as the pack leader to protect the others. And she kept it that way with pride.

"Yeah, it sounded like a growl. What do you think it was Misune?"Riko asked. Misune looked around. Raine saw him take a step. _I dare you to take another Misune...I dare you too._Raine thought. She was getting very angry.

"It was a wolf. I can tell."Misune said. He began to hit all the bushes with sticks. Raine's anger went way up and she jumped out of her hiding place. Riko and Tailon jumped back and Misune held up a stick threateningly.

"Get away you filthy thing! Get away before I have to hurt you!!"Misune yelled in a fake couragous tone. Raine smirked inwardly. _Poor boys. Their leader is a coward. What fun. No! I am only here to protect my friends!! I must resists all urges. I am _ONLY_ here to protect Lynn and Alona. Thats all._Raine thought. She continued growling and Misune threw the stick at her. Out of no where, Lynn and Alona jumped out from behind her. Raine stared at her friends.

"What are you doing out here?!"Raine barked. Lynn snorted and growled, "We are here to help. What else?" Alona growled in anger.

"We won't let our friend get hurt!"she barked. Raine smiled inwardly and turned back to the pale boys. Raine took a step forward one step. Alona and Lynn began to circle them like they were hunting. Raine stepped forward again and kept getting closer and closer until she was joining in on the circling. The three boys were paling up and Raine heard Misune whisper, "On the count of three, we run. 1..."

Raine took a step closer to Misune, threatening him to say three. "2..." Lynn and Alona could hear them too and got ready to strike. "Keep your heads when we chase them. And no killing. Just servere wounds."Raine growled at them. Lynn and Alona growled a yes in response.

"3!!!"Misune yelled. The three boys took off. Raine, Lynn and Alona took off after them. They caught up with them in no time. Lynn had caught the red head, Alona had gotten the silver head and Raine had got the black hair boy. Alona growled and began biting Riko's shoulder and he cried in pain as she tore through his skin. Lynn began at Tailon's arm and he was scream at every jolt of pain. Raine watched her friends and then looked down at a very scared Misune. He was whimpering and saying a prayer for his life.

Raine snorted and bit the side of his stomach. He arched his back and yelled in the immense pain that shot through his body. Raine bit harder and tore off his skin. Blood spilled from his stomach and Raine began to lick at his side, tasting the blood. Lynn and Alona were cleaning the bloody mess too then began to biting again. They continued to bite and slowly kill them for ten minutes. Raine looked up and saw two villagers coming towards them. Her ears shot forward. The two of them came running over to the boys.

Raine looked at Lynn and Alona and growled, "Come on!" The three wolves ran from the scene and into the mountains. They knew that they would recieve grave consequences for this. But right now, they needed to leave the scene and recieve them later. The three ran to the cave and sat down and licked their bloody lips. Raine sighed as she watched the rising sun. The three of them turned back into their regular selves within the minutes. Lynn began to tend Alona's face while Raine went to go stand outside and watched the land. Their land. Her land.

Raine and her friends' past was cursed. Before becoming cursed with the Wolf's Eyes, Raine had an awful life. Her father had deserted her family and he mother had died from smoking and drinking. She had lost her little brother afterwards. He had gotten into a car crash with his friend's mom. She had lost everything until she had been cursed. Then she would just have to learn to live. She still looked for her father.

Lynn had her mother and brother before she was cursed. Her father died when she was just three and her brother died a few years after that. Then her mother had died from being burned in a fire. Lynn had witnessed the whole thing. She was in the fire and she was rescued from her stupid mother's actions. Sure, she had saved Lynn's life, but she had risked her own. Lynn would still hear the screams from the burning building in her dreams as her mother burned. Then she was cursed after running away.

Alona had an abussive father who had beat her mother and sister to death one day when she was at school. When she came home, she found their dead and bloody bodies on the living room floor and her father was standing there with a knife and blood on his hands. She had ran out and her father had sliced her in the back. Then she found their sword collection and cut through his chest and stabbed him many times before running out with the sword. She had kept the sword with her. As Lynn had kept her mother's diamond ring that was passed down to her with a sword and Raine had kept her father's guitar necklace and his sword. The three of them had found eachother and they were best friends ever since. Now when they turned into wolves, Raine had a guitar chain shape around her neck, Alona had a sword outline on her waist that went down to her leg and Lynn had a ring shape on her ring finger on her right hand.

Raine sighed and watched the sun. It was now mid-afternoon. Lynn and Alona came out with fish in their hands. Lynn handed one to Raine, which she gratefully took. Alona and Lynn joined in sun watching as they ate quietly. There was a russel in the bushes and they dropped their food and grabbed their weapons. Alona took out her long sword that still had her father's blood on it, Lynn took out her sword also, which had her mother's name engraved on it, and Raine took out her sword with her father's initials on it. They got into a fighting stance and waited. Raine stepped forward.

"Show yourself."she said to the trees. Alona stepped forward. "We know you're there! Now come out!"she shouted. Raine, Lynn and Alona waited. Then a man stepped out. He looked at the girls and walked over to them. Lynn held the edge of her sword to his throat. "State your buissiness."Lynn sneered. The man pushed the sword away, but then all of the sword points came to his throat. "We are not afraid to strike."Alona stated, pushing her's into his throat, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Well? What do you come to us for?"Raine asked. She was getting annoyed with this man. He suddenly stepped back and shot gas in their faces. All three of them began coughing and soon passed out. The man smirked as the white haired one fell to the ground. "Mission complete. I have captured the wolf girls."he said into the walky-talky. He picked up the girls and carried them back to the village. The same village where those boys were when they attacked.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

Raine woke up in a small dark room. She was in a bed. _A bed? Why am I...?_ Raine then remembered the man that came to them. He had sprayed some kind of gas in her, Lynn and Alona's faces. _Oh no! Where are Alona and Lynn...?!_Raine thought desperately. She stood and turned on the black light. She then saw her friends by her on seperate beds. She sighed a sigh of relief and shook them awake. As soon as they were awake, they sat and tried to figure out a way out of the place they were in. Alona had tried the door and the window, but they were both locked.

"Apparently someone wants us to stay put."Alona stated the obvious. Raine looked out the open window. There was no moon tonight and she suddenly wondered how long they were here for. Lynn walked around the room calmly and saw a camera.

"Look guys, a camera. So they are spies are they?"Lynn said as she easily crushed the camera. Raine and Alona began to search for more cameras. They only found one more and five mini-microphones. All of the cameras and mini-microphones were in a pile by the time someone came in. It was the same man as before.

"So, you girls found the cameras and crushed them, eh?"the man said, a small smile on his face. Raine stood tall and didn't dare show any fear. She wasn't even afraid. She wasn't afraid of anything except fear itself. The man smirked at her braveness.

"You think that you could be all brave when you are afraid little girl?"he asked. Raine stepped closer. "I am not afraid of anything except fear itself. You should know that considering that you know that we're wolves."she said. The man backed away a little. Then he stepped forward again. "What should I be afraid of? You don't have any weapons. You can't harm me. But I can."the man said, pulling out a rifel gun. Raine smirked.

"We don't need weapons."she said. The other two got up and they jumped him, their long nails in tact still. They scratched his face and Alona grabbed the keys to the window. "C'mon!"she shouted as she unlocked the window. The other two got up and off the man and jumped out of the window before he had time to shoot at them. The three of them ran out of the army like house and into the woods. They didn't stop running until Lynn smelled blood.

"Wait!"she yelled. Raine and Alona stopped and watched Lynn smell the air. They began to smell the air too. They smelled the blood. "What do you think it is?"Alona asked. Raine sniffed some more. "It's...it's those boys that we attacked. That's their blood. They still must be wounded."Raine said. Lynn and Alona nodded and walked in the direction of the blood. Raine reluctantly followed them, and they found them at the lake. Riko was sipping water, Tailon was fixing a fire and Misune was staring at the stars. Raine watched him carefully and then stepped out of the bushes. Alona and Lynn were whispering to her frantically, but Raine ignored them and continued to walk to them.

Riko saw her first and stood up with his spear. He held it to her neck. "State your buissiness."he hissed. Raine pushed the spear down gently and watched as Misune came over with Tailon following. Misune looked at her strangly. "Do I know you?"he asked. Raine stayed silent. Tailon seemed to be the only one who noticed the others in the bush and he asked her, "Your friends?" Raine turned to the bush and motioned them over. Lynn and Alona came out of the bushes and stood behind Raine. Misune watched them with curiousity.

"State your buissiness girl."Misune demanded as he held his hand on the handle of his sword. Raine looked down at it, but first noticing the bandage around his stomach. Her work. She looked at Riko and saw a bandage on his shoulder and Tailon had a bandage on his left arm. She smirked inwardly.

"Are you deaf?"Tailon said, holding his sword to her threateningly. Raine only stared at it with a blank face and pushed it away. She looked back at her friends and motioned them to follow her. The three of them brushed passed the boys and went down to the lake. Lynn began to clean her sword, Alona began to wash her hands and Raine just sat down as she stared at her reflection. She could still feel the eyes of the boys on them. She could feel Misune's eyes. Raine heard foot steps coming their way and turned to see Misune standing by her. She looked up at him and stared at him. She looked over at her friends. Riko was sitting by Alona and Tailon was kneeling by Lynn.

Raine focussed her gaze on the water again and could see Misune's reflection staring down at her in the water. Raine smiled to herself and looked up at the boy. He sat down beside her and watched her contently. Raine was still staring down at her reflection. She watched her white hair blow in the wind and her blue eyes shimmer in the water. Misune looked at his own and flattened his hair. He tried to atleast. Raine smiled at his reflection and cupped her hands in the water. She got out a little of water and dumped it on his head and straightened it for him. He looked at her in the eye and smiled at her. Raine kept a straight face but her eyes were dancing.

Alona suddenly stood. "Raine...I can hear him coming...I can hear the man that captured us. We must...must go. Now!"Alona said. Raine and Lynn stood and the boys followed their actions. They watched them run faster than wind. They had to get out of there fast. Raine led the way to their cave and then stopped. "We can't go back to our cave! He will find us again."she said. Lynn and Alona looked at eachother. "We could stay at the village...until tomorrow. He won't find us there."Alona said. "Yeah but...they know that we're you know whats."Lynn pointed out.

"We can help."Misune said; the three boys had followed them. Raine knew that she heard foot steps behind her. Raine reluctantly agreed and they took off to the near by village. The boys led them to a small shed on the outside of the town they could stay in until tomorrow. They said that they would gard against anyone who dared to come in and hurt them. The girls thanked them and slept in the hay for the night. They all prayed that the boys would be safe and the man wouldn't find them.

So,how did u like that one.PLEEZE REVIEW!!!!I will post the next chapter soon.just review!!!thxz to all who reviewed to my other storys.cant think of the names right now.ok, new chap coming soon!!I really hope you likey!!thxz to my friend taylor who helped me write some of this,like sp.have fun in tennassee.


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three**

Raine woke up to the sunlight shining through the cracks in the shed they had slept in last night. She sat up and felt arms around her. She looked down and saw Misune hugging her protectively. She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks and she pushed him off of her and opened the shed door. The sight took her breath away. The whole town had been burned down. She guessed last night. She was suddenly very glad they were in the outskirts of the town. She shuddered. The sight spooked her badly. She went back in and shut the door quietly. Raine walked back to the hay pile that she slept on and kept a good distance from the sleeping Misune.

But Misune was already awake when he saw her turn her back on him. He sighed quietly, and turned the other way too. He didn't get why she wouldn't talk to him. Raine sat up and looked out of the crack of the shed. She didn't hear or smell anything that wasn't familiar. All she could hear were the bugs buzzing and the wind and she only smelled pine trees and mud and earth. And some ash. She shuddered again and curled into a ball. Raine felt her necklace fall and land on her chest inside her shirt. She fished it out and stared at it. It was shining in the sunlight.

Misune decided it was time for everyone to get up so he got up and made a rooster sound. Everyone's head shot up and they were looking around confussingly. Misune laughed and told the girls to stay here while the guys went to go get breakfast. As soon as the boys left, the girls could smell ash and flesh in the air. It was a small scent though and wasn't very strong. Lynn looked around. "Why does it smell like that?"she asked Raine. Raine pointed at the crack they could see the burned down town because of them.

Alona and Lynn gasped when they saw the town. It was just...ash. Alona shook her head and slammed her fist through the wall and sat down quikly, not caring that her hand was bleeding. Lynn just sank to the floor and began to cry in sympathy. Raine sat up and stared at the ground. This was their fault. All of those people died because of them. She hated it. She hated herself. She hated that man. All she could think of was to kill the man behind this. But first, they needed to find out what he was out for them for.

Raine stood and walked over to her friends. She put a comforting arm around Lynn and examined Alona's hand. She shook her head. "We need to find out who is doing this and why!"Lynn snapped. She took both girls aback, but Raine smiled. "Yes. We will. But we need to find the boys."she said with a small nod. Alona nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Who knows what kind of trouble they could get into."Alona laughed. Raine and Lynn joined her. But their laughing stopped short as the new and fresh scent of blood washed over them. Raine gulped and knew it was Misune. "You smell that?"Raine asked. The other two nodded. They all gave eachother a quik glance before they all sprinted towards the smell of the blood.

**Yes,I know very short but this is a very good cliffe hanger!!lol.i love torturing pplz.lol!!R&R**


	4. Chapter four

**Hey,thxz sooooo much to those who reviewed!OK,this chapter is gonna have some small fluff in it and be warned that the next chapter is going to be very gory, so you might want to skip the battle part and go right to the chapter after that!OK,on with the show!**

**Chapter four**

Raine ran down the stone steps of the shed, Alona and Lynn following closely. They ran towards the town where the smell of fresh new blood was surfacing the air. The three girls ran to the smell and stopped at a burned down antique shop.

"It's here."Raine told the other two. Alona and Lynn nodded and the three walked in quietly. The shop smelled like flesh and mold, little parts of human and vase and chairs scattered around. Raine smelled the air again as her friends examined the place for some set up traps. Raine sniffed the air and smelled the scent of the blood becoming closer and fresher. Rain looked at her friends and nodded for them to follow. The two of them sniffed the air like she did before following.

Raine found the storage door and walked in with her friends at her heels. Then they saw them. Misune, Riko and Tailon were all tied up to a pole while the man that had captured them before cut and beat them. Misune looked up and saw the girls. "Raine..."he said, remembering her name from the lake last night. The man stopped beating the boys and turned to the girls. When he saw them, he grinned evilly.

"So,"he began, stutting over to them. Raine got out her sword and Alona and Lynn followed her actions. "The wolf girls have come to save their precious mates, have they?"the man drawled. Lynn could smell alchohaul in his breath as he spoke, and growled that he had gotten drunk on purpose to kill. Alona and Raine could smell it too, and they too showed the anger Lynn was showing. Raine took a step closer to him and glared at him. "What do you want with us?"she growled at him. The man smirked and walked back to the boys and began to circle them. The boys were suddenly reminded of the night they were attacked by those wolves; the thought made the three of them shudder.

"Nothing. Just to know that I succeeded in killing the legendary wolf girls!"he snapped. Misune glared at him and yelled, "They are NOT the wolf girls! Those beasts were killed! Our village leader told us he killed them!" The man smirked at Misune. "Dear boy, your leader lies! Those wolves were not killed, they're standing right there! Now shut up!"he screamed. He punched Misune in the nose and Raine stood on the edge.

"Leave them out of this."she said through gritted teeth. The man snickered. "Not until you show these boys that you're those wolves and then I shall slay them and you wretches!"the man yelled. Raine bit her lower lip. Her and her friends needed the protection of those boys for they were excellent in the martial arts and they could keep them company. Alona took a step forward with Lynn and they watched Raine for an order. Raine was staring at the man, who was staring at the girls madly. Raine sighed looked at her friends.

"Stand down."she whispered to them. Alona and Lynn gave her shocked looks. "Stand down?"Alona screamed back. Raine payed no heed to her and put her sword away. Misune and his friends watched her. "Raine..."Misune whispered. Raine gave him a small smile, then turned back to the man. "I'll make you a deal."she said.

The man waited for her to continue. "If you won't hurt them until the moon rises, then we'll come and you can fight us. But if they're hurt, we'll kill you. Can you hold down until the moon rises?"Raine sudgested. The man looked taken aback by her wanting, but smiled sickly and nodded. "Sure. But if you do not come for the moon rising, I'll kill them. And if you fail to rescue them, I'll kill you all. Both boys and girls."the man said. Raine nodded. "It's settled then."she said. The man nodded and dissapeared into the shadows.

Misune, Riko, Tailon, Lynn and Alona stared at Raine. "Raine...do you know what you're doing?"Lynn asked, unsure. Raine nodded. She turned to Misune and smiled at him. "Don't you guys worry. We'll come back and win."she said. Misune was shocked. This was the first time he had ever heard her voice and it was beautiful. Raine saw his staring and gave him a confused look.

"You want something Misune?"she asked. Misune snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "No, just...come back for us."he said. Raine smiled and nodded. The girls walked over to them and untied them. The boys fell to the ground with a thump and the girls sat by them. Lynn and Tailon were sitting against the pole, Alona and Riko were sitting by the door way, and Misune and Raine were sitting in a dark corner of the room. Misune turned to Raine.

"Raine?"he said quietly. Raine turned to look at him, her blue eyes boring into his brown. "Why didn't you talk to me before?"Misune finished asking. Raine sighed and shrugged. "I'm mute a lot of the time."she answered calmly. Misune nodded. A question was bothering him, but he decided not to ask it. Not yet anyway.

"Do you see me as a friend or just another girl, Misune?"Raine asked, her head turning in the other direction. Misune sighed and said, "A friend." Raine turned to him and smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. Misune blushed a deep red and awkwardly rubbed her back. Raine sat up again and smiled at him gently. "Thank you Misune. You're the only boy I've ever trusted."she said. Misune smiled and shrugged. "It's OK."he answered.

Raine smiled, and not sure what to do to thank him, kissed his cheek quikly. Misune looked at her with wide eyes. A girl never kissed him before, and Raine had never kissed a boy before. As the two stared into eachother's eyes, their faces inched closer and closer until they were a millimeter apart, but Alona stood and so did Lynn. Raine quikly pulled her face away from Misune and looked at them.

"What's wrong?"she asked. Raine started to get up, but Misune gently pulled her back down and stared at her. Lynn shook her head and answered, "Nothing. We just have to get ready for the battling." Raine nodded and watched as her friends and the other boys leave the room. The boys still had to stay in the shop, but they could go to room to room. Raine turned back to Misune.

"Misune...I...I have to get ready for the battling."Raine said a little uneasy. Misune didn't tear his gaze from her. A hand reached up and began to stroke Raine's face. Raine stiffened under Misune's touch and stared at him with confused eyes. "Misune?"she whispered. Misune's other hand reached behind her head and pulled her face to him, inching closer and closer to her mouth. Raine's eyes went wide as Misune pressed his lips on her's, but she quikly melted into his kiss. They broke apart after a minute, both of them breathing heavily.

Misune stared at her, shock swimming in his dark brown eyes. He gulped and said, "I'm sorry Raine. I don't know what happened...I...I..." Raine silenced him with her finger and smiled slightly at him. "It's alright Misune. It was...nice."she said. Misune removed her finger and smiled back at her. Raine sighed and stood. "I have to go now Misune. We'll be back tonight. Just..." Raine gulped. This was going to take a toll on Misune and his friends. "Just expect the unexpected."Raine said simply. With that said, she left the room, leaving Misune alone in his thoughts.

_Expect the unexpected? What's that suppose to mean?_Misune asked himself. He gasped at what hit him. _Unless...unless they are the wolf girls!_

**OK,time to answer the reviews!**

**cosmos:thxz sooo much for the reviewing!hope you like this chapter.**

**RadicalEdward6:thxz for reviewing!i'm glad you like the story!**

**PrincessKagome:thank you sooo much Kendis!u rock girl**

**Ricochette:thank you for reviewing!it means alot to me that u like the story alot.**

**OK,hope you guys like it!I'm sorry for the long wait but I was brain dead for a few weeks.lol.**


	5. Author Note

**Hey everyone. Sorry for such the long wait but things at school have been hell the last few weeks and I need some more time to write ch.5. It'll come soon though. Expect it by next week sometime. Ok,thxz for everyone's support and paitience and be ready for chapter 5 of A Wolf's Moon soon!**

**Sincerly, RavenC**


End file.
